1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet having a power distribution unit (PDU).
2. Description of Related Art
A PDU of a server cabinet is generally screwed to a side of the housing of the cabinet. Mounting the PDU requires the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, which is inconvenient.